


Coming back

by mangaobsessed18



Series: Petrathea week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangaobsessed18/pseuds/mangaobsessed18
Summary: Day 1: retreatTakes place during verdant wind. Petra and Dorothea reunite after Petra has to retreat from Gronder Field.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Petrathea week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682956
Kudos: 12





	Coming back

After their defeat at Gronder Field what remained of Edelgard's army returned to Enbar. The trip back was mournfully silent. No one seemed to want to talk about the battle or their lost comrades. 

Petra could not stop thinking about what had happened. She had retreated soon after Bernadetta died. Bernadetta who was so frightened of everything all the time, but had seen this as a worthy cause. Petra would never see her again. She would never see her excited over plants again, she would never keep her promise of showing Bernadetta more after the war was over. Petra felt her heart constrict and tears come to her eyes. She was so very sad, but a small part of her couldn't help but be grateful. 

Thank the spirits it wasn't Dorothea.

Petra knew it was selfish to and felt horrible that she would rather one friend die over another. She could help it though, she was so thankful to the spirits that Dorothea had other business to tend to and was not at this fight. 

Petra was not sure if she could survive on her own if Dorothea had died. Dorothea is her best friend, she make's being away from Brigid so much easier. Petra never used to be able to picture life without her best friend. After losing Bernadetta she had an inkling of what that life could be. That feeling terrifies her. She tries to think of other things to take her mind off it. Nothing works, her mind keeps coming back to the thought of a life without Dorothea. She wonders if talking to someone else would help. The silence is so powerful that she is not sure she wants to be the one to break it. Her thoughts are so horrible that she decides to risk it and goes to find Edelgard. 

They chat for some time before lapsing back into silence for the remainder of the trip. After talking with Edelgard the terrible thoughts and feelings were not so pervasive. 

********  
Dorothea met them at the palace. She could have met them at the entrance to the city with the healers but wanted a little more time to think. Hubert had sent runners ahead to let her know what had happened and approximately how many healers they would need. She was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that she would never see Bernadetta again. She can't help thinking back to her immediate reaction to finding out about Bernadetta.

OH NO! But I'm so glad it wasn't Petra.

She really needed those few extra minutes to herself.

*******

Petra saw Dorothea right after she passed through the castle doors. She froze for a moment before going over and pulling her in for a hug. They both started crying, both relieved to see each other safe and said at never seeing their friend again. After a while they separated so Petra could clean up. 

Petra took her time and when she was done found Dorothea waiting for her in her room. She looked like she was about to cry again. Petra sat down on her bed and invited Dorothea to sit next to her. Once Dorothea sat down Petra wrapped her in another hug. They sat there for a few minutes before Dorothea started crying again.

After about half an hour Dorothea calmed down enough to ask the question Petra was reading.

"How did it happen?" She asked in a soft but slightly raw voice.

"She was being at the ballista," Petra said sadly. "We were being hopi- uh hopeful that fliers wouldn't be nearing her. We were being wrong. They were having many fliers and they were targeting Bernadetta first. She could not be killing all of them in time. And I was not being fast enough to help."

"Petra what happened to Bern was not your fault!" Dorothea exclaimed.

"But if I was being fast-" Petra started.

"No!" Dorothea said. "Stop thinking like that. It was Claude's soldiers right? Then it was their fault."

"Fine. I am having to be confessing, I am being glad you missed the battle." Petra said softly.

"What? Why? Maybe I could have helped." Dorothea protested. 

"The spirits were not being blessing us. I am having fear that…" Petra trailed off.

"Fear that what?" Dorothea asked. 

"That you would not still be being here," Petra said quietly.

"Petra," Dorothea replied quietly. "I…. I'm glad we are both still here."

"I was having a thought, on the way back," Petra mentioned softly. "I was having wonder at what I would do if you were not being here."

Petra looked Dorothea directly in the eyes as she said, 

"I am not sure I would be having survival if you were gone. You mean so much to me."

"Petra let me tell you something," Dorothea said just as quietly. "When I heard about Bern two thoughts crossed my mind. The first was I can't believe I'll never see her again. The second was I am so thankful it wasn't you. I'm not sure what I would do without you either."

"To be honest today has made me realize something. I've wanted to tell you for a while but now I think I might not get another chance." Dorothea continued.

"What are you having to tell me?" Petra asked. 

"I," Dorothea took a deep breath to steady herself. "I care about you so much Petra, I- I love you."

"I am loving you to Dorothea, you are being my most important person." Petra responded. 

"Really?" Dorothea asked.

"Yes, you are having much importance to me." Petra said confidently. 

Dorothea started to cry again, and leaned against Petra for support. Petra held her close while rubbing soothing circles into her back. Once she calmed down and wiped the tears from her face Dorothea kissed Petra. 

Petra froze for a moment before kissing back softly. It was just a short chaste kiss but they were both smiling when it was over. 

"I love you so much," Dorothea repeated after the kiss. 

"I am loving you very much too," Petra replied.

"What do we do now?" Dorothea asked, "Claude and his soldiers will come to Enbar soon."

"Then we will be fighting them here and we will be having victory." Petra said confidently. "And once we are having victory I will be showing you Brigid like I promised."

"I would love that," Dorothea replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this came out way more angsty than I thought it would. Anyway thought I should say least add one thing to Petrathea week since I love them so much.


End file.
